


Сообразим на троих?

by mara333



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mara333/pseuds/mara333
Summary: Невольный обмен телами





	

Дин едва успел зажмуриться, как полыхнуло. Слепящая синева пробивала даже сквозь веки, но внезапно погасла. Он приоткрыл один глаз, и тут же выпучил оба от удивления, чувствуя, как челюсть стремится к полу.  
Дин смотрел на самого себя, поводящего плечами.  
\- Хм, эта оболочка кажется удобнее Джимми.  
\- Кас? Какого черта? – оп! А голос-то у него Сэма! Дин повернул голову вправо. – Сэм?  
\- Я не знаю, что произошло, но надо срочно вернуть все на место, - синие глаза Джимми Новака были полны беспокойства.  
\- Спасибо, Капитан Очевидность!  
\- Нет, Дин, ты не понял. Если об этом, - Сэм указал на тело Дина, - узнают ангелы, Михаил просто потеснит младшего братца и займет твое тело!  
\- Твою мать! – Дин привычно потянулся к своей короткой стрижке, но пальцы взлохматили длинные волосы Сэма. – Стоп. Ангелам ведь нужно согласие на то, чтоб оказаться внутри чьего-то тела. Кас, какого черта ты делаешь во мне?  
\- Однажды я уже спрашивал, и ты ответил: «Да».  
Дин почувствовал, как щеки загораются румянцем.  
\- Гм, Кас, разговор был совсем о другом. И вообще, это сейчас не к месту, - он поднял взгляд на Сэма, видя, как у того от удивления расширились глаза. – Это не то, о чем ты подумал. Ну, то есть… Лучше найди способ вернуть все на место.  
\- Да уж.  
Насупившийся Джимми Новак выглядел забавно, но Дину было совершенно не до смеха. Он с укором посмотрел на Каса. То есть на себя. Тьфу, так и с ума сойти недолго!  
\- Дин, пожалуйста, не смотри на меня так, твое тело очень странно реагирует на сведенные брови.  
Черт, и как Сэм живет с этим вечным румянцем?! Утешало одно: Сэм в теле Джимми тоже покраснел.  
Дин покачал головой, пытаясь, наконец, подумать о причине их нынешнего состояния. Кажется, вспыхнуло, когда он дотронулся до странного амулета на столе. А ведь они забрались в университет всего лишь за книгой древних легенд! Но профессор оказался не так прост, судя по вещичкам в его кабинете. Хорошо, самого хозяина не было на месте, а то прошлось бы еще и с ним разбираться.  
\- Кажется, виновата эта штука, - Дин указал на тускло отсвечивающий кругляш из темного металла. – Я ее взял в руку, и появилось это свечение.  
\- Интересно, это проклятье или что-то другое? – Сэм привычно свел брови. – Можно попробовать проделать все то же самое. Хорошо бы это сработало, у нас совсем мало времени. Дин, что именно ты делал?  
\- Просто взял его и поднес к глазам. На ней значки интересные, хотелось рассмотреть поближе.  
\- Так, это повторить просто. О чем ты при этом думал?  
\- Ни о чем.  
Дин ответил слишком быстро, чтобы Сэм поверил.  
\- Эй, не тяни время. Это может быть важно.  
\- Я хотел поскорее здесь все закончить.  
\- И?  
\- И вернуться в мотель. С тобой.  
\- О.  
\- Я тоже думал о мотеле, - Кас серьезно посмотрел на Дина. – И о том, чем мы займемся, когда ты по обыкновению отправишь Сэма за пивом.  
\- О!  
\- Ясно. Теперь понятно, почему мы… - Дин перестал улыбаться ангелу и перевел взгляд на Сэма и застыл. – Сэм?  
\- Я…  
Щеки Джимми Новака отчаянно алели.  
\- Сэм, что за?.. Не могу поверить, что ты… Кас… Кас? – Дин резко обернулся к ангелу.  
Тот пару мгновений непонимающе переводил взгляд с одного брата на другого, а потом в изумлении поднял брови.  
\- Нет, что ты! Никогда.  
\- Сэмми, мы с тобой еще поговорим об этом. Сейчас я возьму эту штуковину… Все усиленно думаем о своих телах!  
Дин сжал в пальцах прохладный кругляш, и комнату вновь озарило сияние.  
Винчестер осторожно открыл глаза и увидел, как Кас довольно улыбается, поправляя плащ.  
\- Получилось? – и понял, что все еще говорит голосом брата. - Сэм?!  
И Дин с удивлением увидел румянец на собственных щеках.


End file.
